Dream Away
by lovinpeterpan
Summary: Jacob had a crush on Rosalie. How would she react? Jacob/Rosalie
1. Intruder

_**Author's Note: I really liked the Jacob-Rosalie banters in Breaking Dawn. This is probably a weird pairing to most people, but I don't know, I think they were cute. :) **_

* * *

_(Jacob's POV)_

**One Year Later.**

It was Renesmee's 1st birthday. Technically, she was one year old, but because of her rapid growth, she looked about 5 years old. She was looking more and more like her dad and that was freaking me out. Why couldn't she look more like her mother?

Bella wanted Nessie to have a human birthday and a vampire birthday, after all, she was half and half. Both birthdays were celebrated at the Cullens house, but on different dates. The "vampire birthday" was celebrated first. They invited those bloodsuckers who supported Nessie during that confrontation with the Denali clan. I decided not to attend. I'd rather be outside in my wolf form than smell those reeking vampires the whole day.

The "human birthday" was celebrated the next day. The guests at the "human birthday" included Charlie, Renee and that guy she was dating, my dad, my sister, the Clearwaters and the rest of the pack. There were lots of human foods, which the vampires prepared themselves. They didn't want to hire catering services; Esme wanted to personally do the cooking for their human guests. These vampires could cook! Even better than most humans, I should say. Alice, of course, planned everything, from the food, to the interior. Although there weren't many human guests, the amount of food they prepared could probably feed the whole prison in the state of Washington. Not that I was complaining. With the appetite of my pack, there wouldn't be any wasted food after this.

Everyone's attention was on Nessie, as always. Renee didn't buy the whole Nessie-is-adopted story, but like Charlie, she settled for the need-to-know info. She trusted Bella too much. She didn't want to question her reasoning at all. As long as her daughter was happy, she was happy. Nothing else mattered.

While everyone was busy worshipping Nessie, I decided to go grab something to eat. The buffet table was overflowing with different kinds of food. I noticed the mashed potato tray was almost empty so I decided to go get some more in the kitchen.

When I walked in, Blondie was mixing something in a big casserole. She was all by herself. Where were the others? Where were Esme and Alice? What if this leech put poison in it or something?

I stood at the door and leaned against the doorframe. "Hey, did you hear about the blonde who was a really good cook?" I asked. "She could get pop tarts out of the toaster in one piece!" I laughed.

"You are not helping, so shut up and leave me alone." She replied without looking at me.

"Where's Esme and Alice?"

"Outside, making sure your dog friends are taken care of." She said with sarcasm.

"What are you cooking?" I walked closer to get a glimpse of what's inside the casserole.

She snarled and faced me angrily. "Didn't I tell you to leave?"

"You didn't put poison in it, did you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She gave me a sharp look. "Are you that stupid? Edward will not trust me here in the kitchen if he knew I was planning to do that." She went back to stirring. "And do you really think I'll kill you by poisoning your food? I'll give you a slow and painful death, you mongrel."

I grinned. "Looking forward to it, beauty queen." There was nothing blondie could say that would intimidate me. I would never be afraid of any vampire, especially a vampire girl with no special powers. Sure, she was really, I mean, really beautiful, this bloodsucker. But other than that, she was basically useless when it comes to real fight.

Blondie gripped the ladle so hard, it broke. "What the hell do you want?" She asked, glaring at me.

I remembered my original intention of coming here. "Mashed potato. Where is it?"

She opened the big oven and pulled out a whole tray of mashed potato. She threw it at me and I caught it with both hands in an instant. Thanks to my fast reflexes or it would've been splattered all over the floor.

"Thanks!" I winked, and then walked out.

.

After everyone left the party that night, I stayed to catch up with Bella. We were sitting on the sofa while Rosalie was on the single chair, and Alice on the floor, absently switching TV channels.

"Did you see that? I tried eating that lasagna in front of Renee! It was horrid! And to think it used to be one of my favorite foods when I was a human." Bella said.

"Too bad, you couldn't enjoy blondie's wonderful cooking." I glanced at Rosalie. "I appreciate the effort, by the way."

"I did not do it for you, mongrel." Rosalie retorted.

"Rose, be nice to Jacob." Alice injected. "He's part of our family now."

Rosalie shook her head in disbelief. "Are you serious? This dog is not a part of our family and he will never be!"

"Rose, please—" Bella whispered.

"Ouch." I chuckled. "You never fail to surprise me, blondie. Just when I thought you cannot be more coldhearted..."

Alice changed the topic to ease the tension. "The weather's really nice today. Who wants to play baseball?" And by "nice," she meant thunderstorm.

"Right. Let's play baseball. I haven't done that since my transformation!" Bella replied, trying to sound excited to lighten up the mood. More than anyone else, she was the one who couldn't stand the tension between me and this blonde leech.

"You coming Rosalie?" Alice asked.

"I'm not in the mood." She said quietly. "Excuse me." She said, and went upstairs to her room.

Alice turned to me. "What about you?"

"No, thanks. " I said. I was tired. I've been running with the pack every night for two weeks. I needed to rest.

"Okay." She stood up in a blink of an eye. "I'll go ask the rest."

.

Everyone went to the baseball game except for me and blondie. I was dead tired. I tried to go home but Bella insisted that I spend the night at the Cullens.

But I didn't want to sleep. I had other things in mind.

I had to do it.

.

I just found myself knocking at her room.

"The nerve of you to get up here and knock at my door! Go away!" I heard from the inside.

"How do you know it's me?"

"You stink so bad, it's not hard to tell you apart, dog!"

I chuckled. "Okay. Can you please open the door?"

"Leave. Me. Alone." She said.

"Blondie, you do realize that I can easily break this door down whether you want to let me in or not, right? I just don't want to upset Esme. She loves the design of this door."

I heard her groan and her footsteps inside. The door opened, revealing the still upset Rosalie.

I grinned. Rosalie scowled.

"Why didn't you go with them?"

I shrugged. "I'm not very good at baseball. Besides, with Edward's presence, I will never win." I lied.

"Well, don't you have patrol or whatever it is you dogs do?"

"Look, I just want to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Yes, I think we do." I let myself in. She had her mouth hanging open with my bold move.

"You're shameless. I hate you and your guts." She said, crossing her arms.

I chuckled. "That's a shocker."

"Look, dog, I don't have time for your nonsense. Say what you have to say and get the hell out of here."

I studied her face. This bloodsucker was really intoxicatingly beautiful. I was fighting to stay awake although I could feel that my body will collapse anytime.

Before I could stop myself, I muttered. "You're gorgeous…"

Surprised, she furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "What are you talking about?!"

I stepped closer to her. "I mean, if you weren't so nasty and cruel, I might actually like you." I said, staring at her eyes.

My eyelids were so heavy, I couldn't fight it anymore. My mind was getting disoriented. I could feel myself slowly slipping into sleep.

Her perfect face stared at me in confusion.

"Is it… okay… if I sleep h-here?" I asked.

Before she could answer, I collapsed on her bed and everything went black.


	2. Hypnotized

_**A/N: The next chapters will not be in Jacob's POV. It's easier for me to write in a third person. Jacob is complex, I can never capture his wit. lol :)**_

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

* * *

Rosalie was horrified. "My bed! You're gonna stink up my bed!"

Jacob was motionless. He fell flat on his face, sprawling all over the bed. Looking helpless and vulnerable, he was definitely an easy target. Part of her wanted to throw him out the window. Part of her wanted to just wait in the morning to kill him.

Besides, if she threw him out the window, it would raise questions in the morning. She didn't want to have to answer to Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella and especially Nessie. Not to mention the fact that she couldn't hide anything from Edward.

_Be nice to Jacob. He's part of our family now._

She scoffed._ Family? You've got to be kidding me. How is this dog a part of my family? Just because he's best friends with my sister in law and he imprinted on Renesmee, doesn't mean he's a part of this family. Poor Nessie. Poor thing is stuck with this pathetic dog._

His loud snore broke the silence of the night.

"Stupid mutt." She muttered. "I'm going to have you burn the bed sheet after this."

His stink was distracting her. _So gross! How am I going to explain this stink to Emmett? _

She regretted not going to the baseball game.

Rosalie left her own room in frustration.

.

.

Jacob woke up to the gentle nudges on his body. "Jake… wake up…" said the familiar voice.

Jacob slowly opened his eyes, and saw Bella, who was sitting at the edge of the bed. He noticed it was still dark outside. He thought he must've only been asleep for a few hours. The sun hadn't completely risen. It was still twilight.

He sat upright and looked around. He didn't recognize the room at first.

"You are in big trouble, my friend." Bella warned. He looked at her and she was smiling.

Realizing where he was, he laughed at himself. "Wow, I really did it, didn't I?"

"Yes, and you have some explaining to do."

"Where is she? I'm sure she wants to rip me into pieces right now."

"You bet. Now, get up and grab the bed sheet. She won't come back in her own room until you burn it."

Jacob rolled her eyes. "I should sleep here more often."

Bella's eyes widened. "Jacob!"

"Okay, fine. I'm going home. "

"Not until you eat breakfast. I prepared a little something for you in your room."

.

.

Esme and Carlisle had given Jacob his own room in their house, which was convenient because he was there most of the time. They tried to eliminate the vampire smell so they hired human housemaids to set up the room for him. It was located at the far end of the corridor, so he wouldn't smell their stink and they wouldn't smell his.

His room had way better accommodations than his room at his own house. It looked like those fancy hotel rooms that he saw in TV. It had a king size bed, plasma TV, study table, laptop… He even had an Xbox. It was as if they had adopted him as their own son. He wasn't sure how to feel about that. He haven't officially moved in with them, but they were treating him as if he had.

When they entered his room, a breakfast on bed was waiting for him.

Jacob rolled his eyes at Bella. "You really didn't have to do this."

"But I want to. I used to do this for Renee and I kinda miss preparing human food."

Jacob smiled. "Thanks. I can get used to this."

He sat on his bed, while Bella stood by the window.

"Rosalie called me on my cell phone and she was fuming." Bella spoke. "You know what she said? She was asking for my permission to throw you out the window so I had to hurry home. You are lucky she didn't hurt you, Jake. How did you end up sleeping on her bed?"

Jacob shrugged. "I was really sleepy at the time. Can't remember much."

"Well then, let me refresh your memory. Rosalie told me everything."

Jacob raised his eyebrow. "Okay? What did your vampire BFF tell you?" He said, stuffing muffins in his mouth.

"Let's see… she said you knocked at her door, and threatened to break it down if she won't open…"

"Uh-huh... go on…" He said while munching on his food.

"You told her she was gorgeous and that you would actually like her if she wasn't cruel, and then you passed out. Is that true?"

"I guess."

"You told her she was gorgeous? I thought you hate her?"

"Why not? Just because I find her repulsive, doesn't mean I don't find her attractive."

Bella cocked her head on one side. "Something you're not telling me, Jacob?"

"What something?"

"You think I'm stupid? I know you, like the back of my hand. There's something you're not telling me."

Jacob glared at her. "Bella, you're being ridiculous. That was nothing, okay. I was just bored that night and I wanted to piss her off. Me trying to ruin her day is not exactly breaking news to you, is it?"

"Right. You came knocking at her door in the middle of the night for the sole purpose of pissing her off, even though you were burned out and dead tired. How plausible, Jacob. For you to drag yourself up there despite of your tiredness… it's gotta be something important that couldn't wait till tomorrow." Bella suddenly remembered the night when Jacob sneaked up in her room to tell her his secret. He wouldn't waste time when he wanted to say something important.

Jacob just shrugged. "You're reading too much into things again, Bells."

Bella gave him a cold stare. "Jake, you're not flirting with Rosalie, are you? She's married and—"

Jacob almost spit the orange juice that he was drinking. "God, Bella. No! Are you out of your mind? That's sick! Why would I flirt with that bimbo?"

"Okay, okay, but please don't do that again. She could hurt you!"

He smirked. "Is that a promise?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "You should apologize to her."

Jacob laughed. "You gotta be kidding. I'm not apologizing. I didn't do anything."

"Please, just do it. For me?"

Jacob glared at her and snorted. "Fine. If that's what you want."

"Be nice to her."

"Why don't you ask her to be nice to me?"

"To be honest with you, I still don't know Rosalie at all. I'm still in the process of getting to know her. But you… I know you. I know you can try and be a little considerate. Will you do it?"

"I can't promise, but I'll try."

Bella smiled. "That's good enough. Now go. She's in Esme's room."

.

.

He went to Esme's room and the door was open. He found Rosalie inside. She was sitting in front of the vanity mirror, styling her hair. Esme wasn't in the room at the time.

He knocked on the door to make his presence known, but she didn't respond. He decided to enter anyway. He settled just a few steps away from the door. "Hey, um, sorry about last night."

He waited, and she didn't speak as if she didn't hear anything. She didn't even look at him.

He snorted. "I'll burn the bed sheet. Don't worry about it."

Still, she didn't answer. She continued putting pins on her hair.

"Nice talking to you too." Jacob headed towards the door when Rosalie spoke to him through the mirror.

"Listen, you mongrel. Do that again, and I'll break every bone in your body. I'm not even bluffing."

Jacob turned around to face her and smirked. "You have no idea how much that scared me."

She stopped brushing her hair and looked over her shoulder to speak directly to him. "What you did was inexcusable. You should be glad you're still alive."

"As far as I'm concerned, I didn't do anything wrong. I just wanted to tell you that—"

She stood up and faced him. "I love how you think that I'm actually interested in anything you say!" Rosalie interrupted and scoffed. Smirking, she added. "Sorry to break it to you, but we'll never be friends, let alone family. Poor Nessie, stuck with you forever."

Jacob shook his head. He said to Bella he would try to be nice to her, but it was hard when she was acting like this. "I wonder what Emmett saw in you. Seriously. You have no redeeming quality whatsoever." Rosalie dropped her jaw with his remark. He continued. "Oh yeah, you're a beauty queen. Whoop-dee-freaking-doo. To be honest, I've seen better looking human girls." Jacob lied. No, he hadn't seen any better looking girl than her, vampire or human, as much as he hated to admit it.

Rosalie stood up and slowly walked towards him. She stopped a just foot away from him. "Nobody dared tell me, in my 93 years of existence, that I look less than perfect. What you're saying is a blatant blasphemy." As if on cue, the wind coming from the window blew her hair, caressing her face. The little diamonds she put on her hair looked like a crown on her head. Her eyes sparkled, and her face glowed like an angel, as if proving her point. Jacob swallowed hard. "It's funny how you came up to my room last night to tell me I'm gorgeous. At least you got a good taste." She walked past him, and shoved him aside on purpose on her way out.

As if hypnotized, Jacob couldn't take his eyes off of her as he watched her glide down the corridor.

Wanting to brush off his thoughts, he decided to go for a run outside.


	3. Most Beautiful Girl in the World

_**AN: Thank you for all your reviews. I appreciate them. It means a lot. :)  
**_

* * *

The sun was slowly rising from the horizon, turning the sky into a shade of pink. The ground was moist with the recent rain. The morning atmosphere was peaceful, but Jacob's mind wasn't.

He ran as far away from the Cullens' house as possible. The crisp, morning air brushed against his skin. He quickly undressed in the deep forest and switched to his wolf form.

"_Damn it! This is not happening to me! Damn that blonde leech!"_ Jacob was more surprised than angry. How did she do that?

The farther he ran, the more he got frustrated. He couldn't think of any reason why he would react that way to her, as if she put some sort of spell on him.

He had to keep running. He had to clear his mind.

A few moments later, two wolves, Seth and Leah, emerged from the trees.

Jacob stopped dead on his tracks_. What are you doing here? _He asked, irritated_._

_What are we doing here? _Leah repeated._ We meet here every morning! We've been doing this forever! Duh! What's wrong with you?_

Realizing he got lost in his own thoughts, Jacob looked down. How could he not remember that?

Walking closer to him, Seth asked._ You seem disoriented. What's going on?_

Seth's question automatically made him recall his last encounter with Rosalie, like an instant replay.

_Her big, bright golden eyes sparkled and her blonde hair gently framed her perfect face. Smiling, she looked in his eyes as if she was staring into his very soul. He wanted to make a witty come back, but he couldn't. She had the face of an angel. For a second, Jacob thought he was dreaming. It was almost surreal looking at Rosalie up close. This kind of beauty only existed in dreams. It was not suppose to be real. He couldn't look away.  
_

He groaned and mentally slapped himself. This was one of those moments when he hated not being able to control his thoughts.

Amused, Seth, the sand-colored wolf, exclaimed._ Ooh… someone got dazzled by a bloodsucker!_

_Shut up, Seth! _Jacob retorted.

Leah, on the other hand, reacted differently_. Are you serious?!_ She glowered at him._ What the hell does that suppose to mean, Jacob? _She impatiently asked.

_Look, Leah. I just admire her beauty, that's all. There's nothing more to it._

_Nothing? You look like you were going to fall on your knees and proclaim your love for her! _Leah replied. _I'm a girl. I recognize that look.  
_

Jacob couldn't help but laugh at Leah's absurd comment_. Okay, you can stop right there. You are taking it way too far! This is not what it looks like!_

_What is it then? How can you explain that?  
_

_I don't know. _Jacob said. He decided to let his guard down. He couldn't hide anything from them anyway. _The way she looked at me was strange. I felt sort of… hypnotized, I guess you could say. _

Leah laughed._ Hypnotized?  
_

_Well, Leah, _Seth interrupted_, I gotta say, Cruella de Vil is lovely. I can't blame him. I might have the same reaction if she stood inches from my face. _

Leah growled_. Seth, stop sticking up for Jacob! _She exclaimed.

_I swear, It's not what you think! _Jacob argued.

_It better not!_ Leah said.

_You have nothing to worry about. I was just lacking sleep. This will go away._ Jacob said, convincing his friends and himself_. Wanna race? _He initiated and ran towards the north without waiting for response. Seth and Leah automatically followed him. He needed to fill his mind with other things.

.

.

It was late afternoon when Jacob returned to Forks. He wanted to see Nessie before going home. He swore he would avoid Rosalie today as much as possible. He would try to stay away from her.

When he opened the unlocked door of the house, he found Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Bella, and Nessie in the living room. Rosalie was playing the piano. Sitting next to her, Nessie was singing along. Bella was leaning against the piano, watching them. Alice sat on the other side of the piano while Jasper stood next to her. They were all amused with Nessie and her jolly, childish voice. He smiled at the sight. Not only because everyone was happy, but also because Rosalie was enjoying herself, giggling with Nessie. Something that Jacob hadn't seen before. She barely even smiled when he was around. _"So the ice queen knows how to laugh."_ He thought.

He did not want to interrupt the happy scene. He discreetly stood there and watched them, but he couldn't really stay unnoticed. His smell was already a dead giveaway.

"Oh hi Jake! You came back!" Bella greeted.

Nessie whipped her head around. "Hi Jacob!" She greeted enthusiastically.

Alice waved at him and Jasper nodded. Jacob nodded in return.

Without looking at him, Rosalie's smiled disappeared.

"So how's the most beautiful girl in the world today…" Jacob said, walking towards them. Rosalie, still playing the piano, glowered at him. He raised his eyebrow at her. "What? I wasn't talking to you. I was referring to Nessie." Bella gave Jacob a warning look. He just smirked and knelt to the left side of Nessie, ignoring Rosalie and Bella's reaction. "How are you, sunshine? Did you enjoy your party yesterday?"

"I did! I wish it's my birthday everyday!" She smiled.

Rosalie abruptly stopped playing and stood up. "Smells like wet dog. I'm gonna get some fresh air. We'll continue this later, Nessie." She gave Jacob a death glare before heading to the back door.

Half-smiling, Jacob shook his head, and looked at Bella, who was glaring at him. "What now?" he asked.

Bella sighed. "You shouldn't have said that."

"Said what?"

"'How's the most beautiful girl in the world' and then tell her it isn't for her."

He scoffed. "Yeah. Big deal."

"It kind of is. She's very touchy when it comes to her beauty. She takes great pride in it, and who can blame her, really?" Alice explained.

"That's great. I found another way to annoy her! Thanks Alice!" Jacob said.

Bella rolled her eyes. "She hasn't forgiven you for what you've done last night. Don't push her. I really can't defend you if she hurts you."

"That's the whole point. I want her to hurt me."

"Oh, Aunt Rosalie wouldn't hurt you. She wouldn't hurt him, right mom?" Nessie looked up to Bella and nodded.

Alice giggled while Bella and Jacob exchanged glances. "Of course, honey, she wouldn't hurt Jacob. They're friends." Bella smiled meaningfully at him.

"Best friends." He added. Rosalie hissed outside.

"Nessie, hon, why don't you play the piano for Alice and Jasper? Jacob and I are just going to have a little talk."

"Okay!" she said beaming and started to play.

She looked at Jasper. "Thanks Jasper." Jasper nodded. If it weren't for his ability, Rosalie would throw a hissy fit and it might horrify Nessie.

Bella grabbed Jacob by the hand and dragged him to the far corner of the living room.

"I thought you're going to try to be nice to her?"

"I am nice to her. It's not my fault she can't appreciate my awesome jokes."

"You kind of embarrassed her five minutes ago."

"Must she always turn her head whenever someone mentions 'beautiful'? Why does she always have this worship-me-I'm-a-goddess attitude? It's annoying. It's getting old. Her beauty is sickening."

Bella chuckled. "Jake, you really can't get mad at Rosalie for being beautiful."

"Yes, I can! It's not fair, Bells. It's not fair..." Jacob said, shaking his head.

"How is it not fair? I don't understand..." Bella said with a confused expression on her face.

"She can't do that. It's confusing me. It's not right!" Jacob muttered, remembering his encounter with her that morning.

Bella narrowed her eyes on him for a few seconds and shook her head. "Okay, you lost me."

Jacob shook his head. "I can't explain this right now. I'm going home. Tell Nessie I'll just come back tomorrow."

"Okay, but promise you will explain this to me soon?"

"Promise."

.

.

Jacob headed out and saw Rosalie on the corner of his eye, sitting on the porch swing on the right side of the house.

"Must you find every opportunity to push my buttons, you stupid beast?" She muttered.

Jacob wanted to keep walking and ignore her but he couldn't. He couldn't pass the chance to enrage her. He glanced at her and scoffed. "A little sensitive, are we?"

Rosalie looked away. "I wish you would just go away and never come back. That would be the happiest day of my life."

Jacob laughed and shoved his hand in his pocket. "Not gonna happen. Everyone here likes me, even your bloodsucker boyfriend. I'm afraid you're alone in hating me."

"I don't care if everyone here likes you. That doesn't mean I have to. I don't appreciate you barging into our house like that as if you're one of us!" Rosalie said. "I repeat, you will never be a part of this family, so stop trying." She continued, emphasizing the last two words.

"Sure, sure." he replied.

She looked at him intently for a second and decided to get up and leave.

"Wait." Jacob caught her arm in an instant. Surprised, Rosalie jerked her arm away in full force.

His hands automatically rose in surrender.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me!" Her eyes burning with anger.

"Wow. Okay." He chuckled.

"You really want to get hurt, don't you, you stupid dog?"

"Normally, I don't. I'm not exactly a masochist. But if that will make you feel better, then go ahead, hurt me. I guess I deserve that for what I did last night."

Rosalie gave him a sharp look. After a few seconds, she looked away. "Tempting, but no."

"Why not?"

"I'm not in the mood to kill you just yet."

"Fine. Whenever you're ready, just let me know. I really can't wait to turn you into a jigsaw puzzle."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Like you can!" She muttered and headed back inside.


	4. Strange

_**AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews. I am happy that there are people like me who like Jacob and Rosalie! Thanks for reading it, I really appreciate it.  
**_

_**This is chapter is just a filler, short and sweet, but the next chapter is going to be longer. =)**_

**_Oh, it was back to Jacob's POV again. I just thought It'd be better if we read his thoughts about this. :)_  
**

* * *

Standing at the front porch of the Cullens's mansion, I wondered why Blondie's fury made me smiling like a complete idiot for five minutes.

It was a known fact that she wasn't the nicest person in the world and I wasn't exactly her most favorite person. She verbally abused me and made sure that I was degraded in the worst way possible. And the fact that she was a bloodsucker didn't make her the coolest person in my book either. In short, Blondie was the one person (or vampire) I should've been avoiding at all costs.

Yet, here I was, grabbing any chance of fighting with her that I could get and quite frankly, I was enjoying every single minute of it. And as if that wasn't odd enough, I didn't hate her at all.

Amazing how an entire year could change things.

One year ago, I was itching to kill her especially when she disregarded Bella's life when she was pregnant with Nessie.

After Nessie's arrival, I noticed that she warmed up to Bella. She didn't seem so bad at all. Aside from the constant tirades and threats to my life, she didn't seem so bad. Nessie's arrival softened her, I should say. That was one thing we had in common: we both loved Nessie and we would do anything for her.

But after all this time, she still couldn't accept me. That was fine with me. That was more than fine, actually. The strain between us made my stay here more exciting. Aside from Bella and Nessie, she was one of the reasons why I kept coming back here.

In a sick way, I wanted to be around her. Maybe because she provided the amusement in my monotonous day. here

Or the fact that she looked painfully, distractingly attractive when she was angry.

It was pathetic and wrong on so many levels, but it was the one thing I find difficult to ignore.

As much as I hated to admit it, if things were different and we weren't supernatural creatures, she could've been my second choice, next to Bella. Sure, she was not Bella in any way; in fact she was the total opposite. Bella was sweet and sympathetic; Rosalie was self-obsessed and unapologetic. But there was something mysterious about beauty queen. I've always wondered why she hated me with a burning passion, besides the obvious reason. There was a certain mystery behind her cold personality, and I wanted to unravel that.

There was another thing about her that I find intriguing. Whenever she was with Nessie, she had this certain glow, as if she was the mother herself. She exuded kindness… it almost made her look human.

My attraction to Blondie had always been there, or at least my attraction to her impeccable beauty. I was just not acknowledging it due to obvious reasons. So far I'd been able to fight it. She made it easy for me to shove my feelings aside whenever she acted so cruel and vile. How long I'd be able to fight it, I don't know. Lately, it was getting more difficult to ignore. I hated it. And I wanted to kick myself for it.

So wrong. So messed up. I had imprinted and she was married for crying out loud. What kind of a sick joke was this?

I should really stay away from Rosalie. I should, before my outrageous attraction to her becomes something else… something that even I couldn't control.

After all, I was still human.

"Jacob!"

I nearly jumped when I heard my name.

Coming from out of nowhere, Emmett walked towards me with a confused expression on his face. Did he see us bickering awhile ago?

"What are you doing here outside? Why don't you come in?" he asked when he got close to me.

"I… no, I'm going home."

"Well, we're going to watch football tonight. Jasper and I made bets. Edward will be over too. Wanna come?"

"I'll try." Honestly, I already made the decision not to come. I was determined to spend less time in this house as I possibly could. I would stay away from Rosalie. That was for the best.

"Alright, see you, man." I blinked, and he was gone. All I heard was the sound of the door closing.

I ran towards the forest and shifted to my wolf form to get home faster.


	5. Sick

Not enough sleep and running the whole day made me tired. There was nothing I wanted more than a couple hours of zzz's. I could have stayed in the Cullens's house and slept there, but I wanted to keep my distance from Blondie. I wanted some peace of mind and that would not happen if she was around.

I tapped the door twice until Rachel opened up. She moved back with us ever since Paul imprinted on her. I love my sister, but I wish she and Paul would find a place of their own already.

"Hi Rach. Sup?" I said, walking past her.

I caught her making a disgusted face. "What now?" I asked as I crossed the living room to my room at the end of the hallway.

"You could use a shower, that's all." She replied, closing the door.

"Thanks Rach, that's sweet. I missed you too."

"You hungry? I'm almost done cooking." She called.

Yawning, I answered. "No, I'm not."

"What do you mean you're not? You're always hungry!"

I was so tired, I wasn't sure if I even had the energy to chew.

I opened my door, and found Paul sleeping on my bed. I immediately saw red. The nerve of this bastard!

Crossing my arms, I raised my eyebrow. "The hell are you doing here?"

Paul fluttered his eyes open, looking disoriented. When he saw me, he sat right up, rubbing sleep in his eyes.

"Hey Jake, I didn't know you're coming home today. Sup, man?"

The sight of his drool on my pillow got on my last nerve. "Don't 'hey Jake' me Paul. What are you doing in my room?" I responded, a little harsher than I intended to.

"You're never here so I thought I'd stay to help them around the house while you're gone. Relax, okay?"

" Relax? I'm running on two hours sleep, Paul. So leave."

Paul stood up, shaking his head. "I thought you had better accommodations at the leeches' house."

I shot him a sharp glance. "Better? Yeah, I had a 50 inch plasma TV, a king size bed, not one, but three game consoles, a stereo and my own computer. Do I need all that materialistic crap?" He shook his head. "I can't live in that house."

Paul raised his palm in confusion. "Whoa, back up one second. I thought you were fine living there? You said you didn't mind." Paul recalled. "What happened? Did you and Bella got into a fight or something?"

"It really is none of your business, Paul." I shoved him out of my way, and plopped on my bed, face down. "Close the door," I managed to mumble before I slipped into unconsciousness.

I thought he was gone when he spoke again. "Well then. I'll ask Seth."

I scoffed. "Good luck with that." Seth wouldn't give me away. He knew better than that.

I heard the slamming door and his fading footsteps. Not even five seconds later, I heard the door cracked open again. "By the way, you could use a shower, bro. A really hot and long one!" He said, and closed the door, chuckling.

If I wasn't so dead tired, I would've broken his jaw.

.

.

I must've slept for a long time. It was already dark outside when I woke up. I glanced at the bedside lamp, and it read 11:34 PM. Well, hell. At least I was fully charged and ready for my night patrol.

I got up, showered and went downstairs.

I went straight to the kitchen to get something to eat. I was starving, realizing I hadn't eaten dinner yet. I could literally eat two family size pizzas with my appetite. And then some.

Carrying my plate, I joined my dad in the living room to watch TV with him.

"Glad you're back, son." He said, without taking his eyes away from the TV.

"Uh-huh." I mumbled while stuffing my face.

"School's going to start soon." He muttered.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah." I really didn't get the point of going to school. Why should I pretend to have a normal life? What could I learn in school that would make any difference? I imprinted on a child; did they offer courses about that?

"Truth be told, I want you to become a doctor," He continued.

I almost wanted to laugh.

"I know you don't like school but education is important. There's so much more to life than… this." I scoffed. He continued. " I want you to learn as much as you can."

"Doctor." I repeated. Hell, I'd be lucky to pass math this year. "You don't learn everything in school, dad."

"I know. But it helps."

I snorted. Nope, not enough reason.

Few minutes later, the phone rang. Rachel called me from the kitchen. "Jake, it's Bella!"

Oh boy. Here we go. How could I explain to her that I didn't want to stay in that house anymore? Well, at least for the time being while I was trying to sort out my feelings?

I picked up the extension on the side table to my left. "Bells, what's up?"

"Jake, I need you to come here. Quick." I immediately sensed the urgency in the tone of her voice.

That awakened every nerve in my body. "What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Don't freak out, okay?" She paused. I waited. "Alice had a vision. She saw the Volturi coming here again to take Nessie with them."

My body froze. Dad shot me a glance, full of worry in his eyes. "That son of a…"

"Like I said, don't freak out. It's a good thing that we knew this beforehand. Nothing is going to happen, Jake. Trust me. I'm still stronger than them, don't forget that."

I was still not used to the idea that Bella was stronger than me. I still saw her as a fragile, little girl who broke her hand trying to punch my face. Good times.

When I managed to calm down, I spoke slowly. "What are we going to do?"

"Carlisle and Edward are making plans already. That's why I called you. We need you to be here."

"Alright. I'll alert the pack."

"Wait, no!" she said about three octaves higher. "No need for that. Please, just come over here and we'll all decide together how to handle this okay? We are trying not to involve the pack this time."

I did not like that idea but I trusted Bella. "Okay. I'll be right there."

"See you Jake."

I hanged up and stormed outside. I didn't want to explain to my dad and sister. They didn't need to be involved in this.

I decided to drive my rabbit. I've done enough running for the day. Besides, I missed driving my home-made car.

.

.

I parked right in front of the porch of the mansion. As I made my way to the front door, instinctively, I stole a glance at her window. It was dark inside.

I let myself in, and scanned the room. All eyes fell on me. I wasn't sure how serious the situation was. They were in a huddle in the living room. They looked calm, not panicked, which was probably a good sign.

I didn't look at her, but I could feel her sharp glare at me.

Nessie came running towards me.

"Jacob!"

"Hello sunshine." She grabbed my hand and guided me to the empty spot on the sofa, next to Bella. "Hey Jake," she greeted.

Nessie pressed her palm against my face and I closed my eyes. She filled me in about the latest happenings in the house. She did not have to do it, but I let her anyway. Wouldn't hurt to know what I was getting myself into.

She showed me Rosalie and Alice having a conversation in the library. I wasn't interested so I pulled away.

"Thanks, Nessie. I think I'll pass." I didn't have time to listen to the girly conversations between them.

Nessie shook her head and insisted on resting her palm on my cheek. I decided to indulge her. Hell, why not?

The scene continued.

_Rosalie was reading Nessie a book in the library, and stopped in the middle of the sentence. "Yes, Alice?"_

_Alice appeared from behind the door. "There's something I need to tell you Rose. I had the strangest vision of you."_

_Rosalie eyed her quizzically. "Is it bad?"_

_Alice's face was a mixture of confusion and concern. _"_I'm not sure."_

_Rosalie closed the book and gave her full attention. "Tell me."_

_Alice hesitated for a second. "Someone will come between you and Emmett."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It wasn't so clear, Rose. But it's going to be really tough, especially on you. This third party will put a strain on your relationship."_

_Rosalie blinked twice. "Who is she? Do I know her?"_

"_Him." She corrected. "You are the torn one."_

_She laughed bitterly. "That's ridiculous. Emmett's my soulmate. I am devoted to him."_

"_I know." Alice stood up quickly. "Well, I just thought I'd let you know. You know how inaccurate my vision is."_

"_I appreciate it. Thanks Alice." _

_Alice nodded and walked back out._

"_Oh, Alice?" Rosalie called._

"_Yes?" Alice responded._

"_Who is he?"_

_Alice frowned. "I can't see him."_

Nessie pulled her hand away and studied my reaction.

I shook my head at her. "I don't get it, but thanks for telling me, I guess." I stole a glance at Rosalie and she seemed lovey dovey with Emmett. "Look at them, they're happy. They're going to be okay, if that's what you're worried about."

"Jake," Bella called my attention. "Alice saw Aro and Marcus boarding a plane."

Infuriated, I clenched my fist. "Let's finish them."

Bella rolled her crimson eyes. "Don't be silly."

"Edward and I agreed to go to Italy to talk some sense with them. I am not comfortable about the idea that we haven't had closure about what happened." Carlisle announced.

"Okay, I'll go with you." I suggested. I was not afraid of those royal bloodsuckers. I would love to rip their heads off. Especially that royal high-and-mighty bastard Aro.

"No, Jacob." Edward retorted. "I'd rather have you and Nessie stay here with Bella so you can protect her."

I didn't mind that. I would rather be beside Nessie than constantly worry about her. "So who's coming with you?" I asked.

"Emmett and Jasper will be with us." Carlisle answered.

"What?" Rosalie protested. "I have to go with you!"

"No baby, you can stay here." Emmett responded.

"What about me?" Bella asked. "I really think I should go with you, Carlisle. What if they do something stupid? You will need my shield. You can never be too safe."

"That's not necessary, Bella, we're going to be fine." Edward appealed.

"Edward, just let me do this. For my peace of mind." She stared at him as if she had a silent communication with him. Edward warily glanced at Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded.

"Sure, you can come with us, Bella. You're right; we can use your shield in case something goes wrong. But I am positively sure we can resolve this peacefully."

"Thanks Carlisle." Bella said.

"I can guarantee you love, you won't need to use it." Edward said.

"We'll see." She was so confident, it irritated me. What if she just got lucky the first time around? She still hadn't mastered her power yet. Hard headed, then and now.

"So she can come and I can't?" Rosalie complained to Carlisle. She was amusing to watch. It took all my willpower not to taunt her.

"Rosalie, it's better if you stay-" Edward replied.

"Not talking to you, Edward," she replied with disdain. "Carlisle, I'm sure you can use one more negotiator."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her. Miss Universe sounded like a 5 year old who couldn't go to Disneyland.

She hissed at me with her eyes burning. Without missing a beat, Edward was suddenly in front of her, blocking her way.

"Don't do it, Rose. We both know what will happen if you do that." Edward warned. She stepped back with anger in her eyes.

Rosalie kept giving me this deadly stare. She probably wanted to kill me in front of her family, of Nessie. That, I wouldn't allow.

Emmett held her shoulders. "Babe, calm down, okay? We can handle this. Just stay here. Nessie needs you."

I wondered for a second if she resented the fact that Bella was chosen instead of her. She was probably a hundred years old and yet, no special talent.

I saw Edward slightly nodded at me. He thought so too. It must suck for her then. Maybe I should cut her some slack.

"I'll get you, dog." She threatened me over Emmett's shoulder.

Or maybe not.

"Alice, you know what to do." Edward said.

Alice nodded.

"When are you leaving?" Esme asked.

"We are leaving in the morning. We will need to go hunting before heading there." Carlisle responded.

Esme hugged Edward, Emmett , Jasper and then Carlisle. "Take care. Come back soon."

"We promise this will be quick." Carlisle assured his wife.

Alice hugged Jasper tightly.

In the far corner, I overheard Rosalie and Emmett arguing.

"I can't believe you'll leave me here with Fido!"

"Jacob's a nice kid. Why don't you try to get along with him while we're away?"

"Why do you suddenly warmed up to him?"

"He has done this family great service. He's a brother to me, Rose. Give him a chance."

"The only chance I'll give him is the chance to walk away forever."

"Come on, we're doing this for Nessie. Do this for Nessie's sake, okay? We'll be back in no time. This shouldn't take too long."

"It shouldn't."

"I should probably change now." Emmett disappeared upstairs in a flash.

"Jake," Bella distracted me. I just noticed that I've been eavesdropping to Blondie's conversation. "Do not alert the pack unless I told you to. Promise me."

"I promise." I dramatically raised my right hand.

I nodded on Rosalie's direction. "She doesn't seem too happy about staying."

"She hasn't been away from Emmett for a long time since they got together. Give her a break."

I chuckled. "Drama queen. I think she's just jealous of you."

Bella's eyes widened. "What! Don't be silly!"

Before I could respond, Edward interrupted. "Excuse me, I'm going to have to steal my wife now." He faced Bella. "Are you ready?"

Bella put his hand on his. "I am."

We headed out to the front lawn to gather and say goodbye to the crew.

Bella picked up Nessie and kissed her. "Mommy will be back soon, baby. When we come back, everything will be okay." Edward kissed his daughter's head. "I love you."

"I love you mommy, daddy." Nessie kissed them both.

I flicked a glance at Emmett and Rosalie kissing. "We'll be back soon." Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes. Did they really have to do that? In front of me?

Edward gave me a curious look. Oh boy.

I met his eye and tried to explain in my head. _What? I'm sick of seeing them making out in front of me, that's all!_

Emmett turned to me. "Hey man, could you try not to kill each other while I'm away? I'd like my girl whole and intact when I come back!" He chuckled. Rosalie slapped him lightly on the arm.

"We'll try." I smiled. A fake smile.

"We better get going." Carlisle announced one last time and turned to the group. "Let's go." With that, the five of them disappeared in the dark. The rest of us headed back inside.

"Jacob, are you hungry, son?" Esme asked as soon as we got inside the house.

"Nope. Thanks."

"Well, let us know if you need anything." She gave me one of those motherly smiles. She made me miss my mom.

"Which reminds me," she continued, "we need to do grocery shopping soon. We're almost running out of human food."

Alice chuckled. I did too. Everybody did except her. She was still upset. This was going to be an interesting night.

"Looks like little Nessie is tired. I'll put her to sleep." Alice offered.

"I'll do it." Rosalie said.

"It's okay, I got her." I volunteered. She was now officially very furious at me at this point. I didn't care. I was only concerned about putting Nessie to sleep and making sure she was safe. I could deal with this blondie later.

.

.

I put Nessie gently on her bed. It didn't take long for her to slip into slumber. Normally, I would sleep right after, but because I slept practically the entire day, I bet I'd be up the entire night.

I was about to leave the house to go for a run when I spotted Rosalie at the garden outside. She looked very still. If I didn't know better, I would think she was a marble statue. She looked upset, gazing into the distance.

The night was sky was clear. It wasn't too hot nor too cold. The weather was perfect, but I wouldn't get to enjoy that if I was in my wolf form. So my feet dragged me into her direction.

"Hi." I said. I know it would infuriate her even more, if it was even possible, but I didn't think there was any word in the dictionary that would make her hate me any less.

"Dog, do you have a death wish?" She said without looking at me.

"Care for a company?" I asked, ignoring her question.

Without moving, she replied. "Go. Away."

I kicked a pebble. "You're upset because they didn't take you with them." I said, my hands shoved inside my pockets.

"Yes, I'm upset. Are you happy now?"

Ignoring her, I continued. "They'll be back before you know it."

"I don't care. I hate being away from Emmett and that's something you will never understand."

"Wrong. I understand." I sat on a huge rock not too far from where she was sitting at. "That's how I feel about Nessie. I can't physically stay away from her for so long."

Rosalie looked at me with curious eyes. "I don't understand. Why did you imprint on an infant? You wolves are sick." She let out a humorless laugh. "And I thought being a vampire is bad."

There weren't many remarks from her that offended me, but this one sure did. Imprinting was a touchy subject for me. "Hey, it's not sick. It's out of our control. We can't choose who we imprint on. And I can honestly tell you that I am not in love with Nessie, at least not romantically. It's a different kind of love, not the one that you're thinking of. It's hard to explain. You'll never understand."

Rosalie shrugged. "That's still sick."

"No it's not." I argued. "You know what's sick, though? A werewolf with an attraction to a certain vampire. Now that's sick."

Realizing what I had just said, I gave myself a mental slap. _Jacob, what the hell!_ I didn't quite know how to get out of this one.

Rosalie raised her eyebrow, part disgusted, part confused. "Is that supposed to be one of your stupid jokes?"

I smiled to myself, shook my head and stood up. _You have no idea how much I wish it was a joke_. "I gotta get going." I said, walking away. "Take it easy, blondie."

I stopped and faced her again. "Oh, and try to move once in a while." I commented for the last time. "You're looking like a marble statue. Birds might start pooping on you."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at this.

A few more steps and I called on her again. "One more thing!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "What!" she said irritably.

"Don't miss me too much. I'll be right back." I winked at her, as a final attempt to piss her off.

"GO TO HELL!" Rosalie yelled, and went back inside.

And with that, I busted out laughing.

God, she was gorgeous when she was mad.

* * *

**_AN: I know I am horrible for not updating this. Honestly, I blame the author's block plus school. But lately, I've been flooded with ideas so hopefully I'll be able to finish this before school starts again._**

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH everyone! I appreciate the reviews!_**


	6. Curious

Jacob started the engine of his car with a huge grin on his face. He decided to drive around; something he hadn't done in a while. The reason for his smile was none other than the blonde he was forced live with since last year.

Frankly, he did not want to leave their conversation. He'd stay all night to talk to her if he could, but he didn't trust himself. He did not want to get too involved with her. He knew he'd be lying to himself if he said that she did not have an effect in him to some degree. He didn't know when or how it started. He just suddenly wanted to be around her despite himself. There was something about her that drew him in, and he kept getting drawn in.

_This is crazy_, he thought as he shook his head.

She was married and he imprinted. It should have ended there.

He would ignore her and forget about this whole thing if he could. He wanted nothing more than a little bit of normalcy, if at all possible.

Except that he could not bear not seeing her or talking to her for a day. He wanted her around, as much as he wanted Nessie around. Both of them completed him, in a strange way.

He knew instantly that it was definitely bad news. _The pack would kill me if they knew this, especially Leah._

He parked the car in a deserted area, close to the woods and phased. Maybe a little bit of running would help him come up with answers.

.

.

That evening, Rosalie was in the living room while talking to Emmett on the phone. He took a break from hunting to answer the call from her. Upon hearing his voice, she became animated again. He melted her anger away. She paced around the room as he filled her in with the latest updates.

She asked how he was even though it had only been hours since they left. He assured her for the millionth time that they were going to be back as quickly as possible. She suggested following them to Italy should things go wrong, but he just laughed. Finally, he asked about Jacob.

"How's Jacob? Still alive, I hope?" he joked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Can we not talk about him? Please?"

Emmett laughed. "Well, I'm just saying. You almost lost your temper there earlier."

"That's why it's not a good idea to leave me here with him." She said as she twirled her long hair with her index finger. "Who knows what kind of stupid things he'll pull that will set me off?"

"I'm sure Nessie will be thrilled if you tear her best friend into pieces."

"Well, I'm actually doing her a favor—" she stopped midsentence when she smelled the familiar foul scent. In a second, she was by the window to see if it was her mortal enemy. Suddenly, a russet colored wolf emerged, biting a folded pair of jeans in its mouth.

His next course of action caught her off guard.

He phased right in front of her eyes, exposing his naked body out in the open. Her eyes widened in horror, her mouth hanging open. She could not believe she saw what she just saw.

Jacob Black. Strutting down the garden naked without a care in the world.

Rosalie looked away quickly, disgusted. _Gross!  
_

Jacob stopped for a second and swiftly pulled his pants up. He looked up and caught her making faces in the dark. He smirked.

_Yuck. Emmett looks so much better! _She thought.

She suddenly straightened. _Wait, did I just compare that nasty dog to my glorious husband?_

"Rose? Are you still there?" Emmett spoke on the other end.

Recovering from shock, she spoke again. "Yeah, still here."

"What were you saying?"

The door flew open, and Jacob appeared by the door. Their gazes met, but neither said anything. Finally, Jacob let out a soft chuckle and headed upstairs to his room. He liked what he saw on Rosalie's perfect face. She seemed deeply bothered. And that amused him.

Rosalie, on the other hand, apologized to Emmett for not paying attention, but she did not tell him what she saw. It would not be wise. Instead, she said goodbye and promised to call him again.

As soon as she hung up, she closed her eyes and clutched the phone to her chest. She wanted to shake the image off of her mind, but it was impossible. The scene kept rewinding on her head.

She was clearly bothered. Not only by what she saw but by the fact that she admired what she saw.

.

.

On her way to her room, Rosalie crossed paths with Jacob again, who just finished showering. He wore his favorite cut off shirt and a pair of shorts. He was on his way to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and just kept walking.

"Why didn't you take a picture? It lasts longer." Jacob commented.

Rosalie stopped and turned her head to face him. "Excuse me?"

Jacob smiled. "I saw you. You were watching me when I phased."

Rosalie felt the need to defend herself. "Watching you? I was not watching you! I smelled something foul so I looked out, and lo and behold, it was just you."

"And you saw me naked." He pointed out, smiling.

If vampires could blush, she would have blushed already. She pursed her lips for a few seconds she spoke again. "I'll pretend this never happened, dog. What you did was disgusting."

Jacob laughed at this. "Hey, you're the one peering and I'm the disgusting one?" he said, pretending to be offended.

She made a face at him. "Being naked in public is disgusting, you moron. Not to mention careless! What were you thinking?"

Jacob nodded slowly as he walked towards her. "I have to agree, that was careless. Next time before I phase, I'll see to it that there is no beautiful blonde peering behind her window to check out some naked werewolf."

"I'd rather gouge my eyes out than see you naked again. So don't hold your breath."

He stopped just two steps away from her. "Don't tell me you aren't curious about what phasing looks like."

Her golden eyes sparkled as she sarcastically smiled. "Do I look like I'm curious about your kind? Stop flattering yourself and save that crap for Renesmee."

He smiled and looked away. "You don't have to admit it now."

Rosalie opened her mouth to protest, but she just sighed. She had no desire to prolong the conversation. "Get out of my way."

Jacob made way for her and made a hand gesture. "Sorry, your highness."

When Jacob descended downstairs, she retreated to her room and thought about everything he said.

She hated to admit it but he was right. She was curious about him and she instantly regretted it. She felt like she was doing something wrong.

She stood by her window and gazed into the distance, hoping that Emmett would keep his promise to come back home soon.

* * *

**_AN: Hello! Thanks for reviewing! Again, I appreciate it! :)_**

**_I wrote this chapter in third person because I wanted to explore and show Rosalie's emotions as well. _**

**_I hope you like it. I have so much in store for this fanfic. :) Thank you for reading._**


	7. Warming Up

_**Author's Note: So effing sorry for the very long wait for the update. I really need to make it a habit to write down my ideas as soon as possible because I forget about it. I still really love this story and I am committed to finishing it. THANK YOU SO MUCH for the wonderful reviews that I get in my email. I can't thank you enough for following this story all this time. You guys are awesome and I'm so happy that you like this little story. Thanks everyone! I hope you like this update. :)**_

* * *

The smell of bacon in the air woke Jacob up the next morning. He quickly glanced at the bedside clock. It was 7:10 AM. He quickly jumped out of bed. _Shit,_ he thought. He was supposed to meet with Leah and Seth this morning. She was going to give him crap about it. One time he was five minutes late, she wouldn't stop yapping about how incredibly inconsiderate he was. Since then, he told her to not wait for him if he didn't arrive within five minutes.

He headed to the bathroom to answer the nature's call.

After getting dressed, he headed downstairs. As he descended, he smelled something else: eggs, sausages, pancakes. He had lived here long enough to know that it was all Esme's doing. Alice was not much of a cook and Rosalie, although a better cook than Esme, would never voluntarily cook for him at any given day.

His stomach grumbled. He completely changed his mind about meeting with his friends and decided to fill his starved stomach with some real human food. He took two steps at a time to get downstairs quicker. Rosalie and Nessie were gathered at the table outside the patio in the back of the house. Rosalie was taking pictures of Nessie while the little girl made faces. Their laughter filled the morning air. Jacob couldn't help but smile.

Upon seeing him, Rosalie's perfect face glowered at him. _Great_, he thought. _My day is heading in the right direction!_

"Morning!" he greeted. Nessie's face lit up and tapped the seat next to her, inviting him.

Emerging from the house with a hot plate of hash brown, Alice acknowledged him. "Hey there! Go grab a seat! Rosalie cooked breakfast!" she enthusiastically announced.

He stopped dead at tracks and turned his head towards her. "Wait… did you just say Rosalie cooked breakfast?"

"Uh-huh!" She said as she disappeared towards the kitchen to grab him a plate.

He turned his gaze into Rosalie, whose expression hadn't changed a bit. "Is it true, blondie? You cooked all these?" he asked as he grabbed a seat next to Nessie.

She answered him with a sharp glare.

Alice came back with a plate, glass and silverware. "Bon appétit!" She said and gracefully exited.

"Thanks! So, blondie, what's the catch this time? What's all these?" He stuffed his plate with hash brown, eggs and bacon. "Are you trying to impress me?"

"Impress you? Nessie was hungry so naturally, I cooked, genius." Rosalie retorted.

"But you cooked for more than one person. You don't think Nessie is going to finish all these, do you? That means you were also thinking of me." He replied. "Well, you're sweet." He wanted to see how far he could push her this time. Probably not a good idea, he thought, but he could not resist.

"Of course I am. In fact, I grabbed a special breakfast just for you. Stay here. You're gonna love this. " She went in the kitchen, opened the cabinet and grabbed a big bag of something. She hid the bag behind her at first as she approached him. Without any warning, she poured the content of the bag all over his plate.

It didn't take him long to realize that it was a 50-lb bag of dog food and it was splattered all over him. "What the…" was all he could say.

When she emptied the contents, she threw the sack over her shoulder. "Oops. I think I poured too much. You wouldn't want to finish it all at once now, would you?" She said in fake concern.

_Damn sneaky bloodsucker, _he thought_. _He had to admit, he didn't see that one coming.

He smiled snarkily, and looked up at her. "Nice one, Barbie." He said, as he removed the pieces off of his shirt and jeans. "Remind me to make your day miserable."

As much as it ruined his breakfast, it amused him. She was getting creative.

"You already did that the minute I saw your putrid face."

"That's a great start. Expect the worst then."

Nessie's chuckle broke the tension between them.

Alice sighed at the sight. "Rose, will you clean that up?"

"No Alice. The doggie will clean that." She motioned to him.

"Sorry Jake. I'll get you another plate." Alice offered.

He saw Rosalie with a smug look on her face. _You won this time, leech. But you'll definitely pay for this._

* * *

After he finished breakfast (with a smell of dog food on his clothes), Jacob informed Nessie that they would go visit Charlie. She got all excited. Charlie was very fond of her. He was really glad that Charlie was providing some sort of normalcy in her life.

He showered to get rid of that smell. He thought that prank was funny. _She remembered to piss me off while grocery shopping._ For some strange reason, that made him smile.

He got dressed afterwards and found Nessie waiting for him in the living room. "You ready, sunshine?"

"Yes!" She responded enthusiastically. He smiled, grabbed the keys, and took her hand.

He was about to open the door when Rosalie called out. "Where are you going, Nessie?"

Nessie couldn't respond immediately, so he turned around and replied. "I'll take her to Charlie's house. Not that it's any of your business."

"I'm going with you," she replied without missing a beat. She turned around, about to head upstairs.

"Say what again?" He could not believe what he just heard. She never wanted to go to Charlie's house, as far he was concerned.

She turned around and faced him again. "Did I freaking stutter? I said I'm going with you."

"Why would you?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you don't like Charlie, because you don't like going to any human's house, because… don't you have better things to do?"

She rolled her eyes impatiently. "You talk too much." Before heading upstairs, she spoke again, "don't you dare leave without me. I can catch you, even in high heels."

Jacob exhaled heavily and shook his head. "Women," he mumbled.

In less than five minutes, she came back downstairs, wearing a blue dress that he bet was worth more than their house in La Push.

He swallowed hard. He had to remind himself to blink. She looked perfect. _Damn it. She's killing me. This leech is killing me.  
_

Nessie distracted his thoughts. "Aunt Rosalie, you are so beautiful!" She beamed.

Rosalie smiled as she approached her. "Thanks honey. You look like a perfect angel yourself."

Jacob could not hide his awe, but quickly regained his composure. "Just so you know, we're heading to Charlie's house, not to America's Next Top Model audition."

Rosalie scowled at him. "What's your point?"

"Oh, I'm just saying you're…." –stunning, he wanted to say- "a little bit overdressed."

Rosalie scoffed. "What gives you the right to comment on how I should dress?"

"Nothing." Jacob shook his head. "But next time, I'm wearing my tuxedo."

Rosalie just scowled at him. "Very funny." She grabbed her keys in a flash and headed towards the door. "Let's go."

Jacob walked after her. "I don't think so. Let me drive."

Rosalie kept walking to the garage. "Great. You drive your car, and I drive mine with Nessie. Problem solved."

Jacob snatched the key out of her quickly. "Problem not solved. You are riding with me and Nessie if you want to go with us."

Rosalie smiled at him sarcastically. "Who says I have to do as you say?"

"I do. You know Nessie wouldn't want to see us in separate cars. She'll think we're fighting and it'll upset her. So ride with me and stop complaining, princess."

Rosalie glared at him for a moment before she spoke. "Fine. But I'm not riding in your car. We're using my car."

Jacob was glad he won. "Cool!" He went into the garage, followed by the girls and pressed the remote control.

"You are not driving my car! Nobody drives my car but me," Rosalie protested.

Without looking at her, he opened the door to the driver's seat. "Will it kill you to sit on the passenger seat for once?" With that, he slid in the car and started the engine.

Nessie quickly got in the back seat, while Rosalie followed. "Fine. I'll seat with Nessie in the back."

Jacob turned around to face Nessie. "Nessie, honey, your Aunt Rosalie doesn't want to sit next to me. She wants to make me look like a chauffeur. Am I a chauffeur, Nessie?"

Nessie shook her head innocently and stared at Rosalie.

Rosalie growled and opened the front door.

Jacob smiled. "That's more like it."

* * *

"Wear your seatbelt." Jacob ordered when they got out on the freeway.

"Very funny, pup."

"Oh, I'm not concerned about your well-being. I just don't want cops pulling me over for that. You could get in trouble because I'm a minor." He reasoned while trying not to laugh.

"Stupid." She mumbled and obliged.

It was a sunny day at Forks. The sunlight struck Rosalie's bare arm and it sparkled like a million tiny broken glasses.

Jacob caught a sight of it and couldn't believe what he saw. He had slightly lost his concentration on the road. He ended up driving on two lanes. They got honks from other drivers.

"Watch the road, mutt! You're gonna kill people!" Rosalie scolded him. Jacob put his attention back on the road and briefly glanced on the spot on Rosalie's arm that was sparkling.

He scoffed and mumbled, "wow."

Rosalie followed his eyes and quickly realized what was going on. She quickly hid her arm away from the sunlight. _Stupid_, she said to herself. _Why didn't I check the weather today_?

"Told you. You shouldn't have come out."

"You did not tell me it was going to be sunny!"

"I didn't know. And even if I knew," he let himself steal a quick glance from her, "I still wouldn't have told you."

"Jerk." She mumbled as she crossed her arms.

"If it makes you feel better, sparkling looks good on you. Hell, I wish I sparkled." He couldn't let but laugh at his own joke.

Rosalie did not find it slightly amusing. "For your sake, will you please shut up?"

"As you wish." Jacob turned on the radio. A familiar tune filled the air.

He let out a half-smile. "The Beatles, huh?"

Rosalie didn't respond so he continued. "I wouldn't have guessed."

"What were you expecting, Mozart?"

Jacob shrugged. "Yeah, considering you are about his age."

Rosalie smacked him on his arm. And she realized that she didn't smack him angrily; she smacked him a playful way, the way she did when Emmett teased her.

"Hey leech, that hurt!" Jacob jokingly said.

"I'm glad."

They heard giggling in the back. Nessie was watching them the entire time.

"Sorry, Nes. Aunt Rose is a little touchy when it comes to age."

"Aunt Rose is forever eighteen, right aunt?"

Rosalie turned around. "That's right baby." She gave Jacob a sharp gaze before turning her eyes on the road.

Silence filled the air for awhile. They just listened to the music quietly. Finally, Jacob spoke.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Jacob said.

Rosalie glared at him, raising her left eyebrow and looked away.

"How old are you, really?" He continued.

"You have a lot of nerve to ask me that. I'm impressed." She said sarcastically.

"I don't see anything wrong with my question."

Rosalie waited for a few moments before she responded. "First of all, you never ask a girl her age."

"Give me a break. You're a vampire. Age means nothing to you."

"Second of all, you are not allowed to ask me personal questions."

"Why not? We're gonna be stuck with each other for a very long time. We can't be fighting all the time."

"Look, I don't trust you. You understand?" Rosalie said harshly.

"Try. Just because we're natural enemies, doesn't mean you can't trust me. I can be a friend to you." He didn't know why he was saying this, but he felt like it was the right time. "I mean, I don't see why we can't be friends, besides the obvious."

Rosalie scoffed. "I don't need your friendship, Jacob Black."

"Well," he said, turning left towards Charlie's house. "Can I change your mind?"

When Rosalie didn't reply, he spoke again. "It's okay. You don't have to answer now. But just so we're clear," he said as he drove to the front of the house, "this is a limited-time offer." He winked at her and looked at Nessie at the rearview mirror, giving him thumbs up.


	8. Favor

Upon arrival, Jacob parked next to the cruiser and cut the engine. He stepped out, and opened the door for Nessie. As they made their way toward the house, he turned his head sideways and he noticed that Rosalie was not following them.

"Nessie, hun, you can go ahead," Jacob said. Nessie obeyed and entered the house.

He walked back towards the car. "What's the matter?"

Rosalie rolled down the window. "I can't go out," she mumbled with her arms crossed.

Jacob leaned over the passenger's window, resting his arms on the frame. "Why not?"

She looked at him in disbelief. "Why not? What do you mean why not? You saw how my skin looked like in the sunlight. This is a public place. Use your head."

Jacob followed her train of thought. "Oh. That." Jacob contemplated for a second and shrugged. "Not a problem."

Without missing a beat, he quickly opened Rosalie's door, and extended his arms towards her.

"What's that?" Rosalie asked, eyeing him curiously.

"I'll carry you inside," he said, nodding towards the house.

"How is that going to solve the problem?"

"I can cover you. I can get you in before anyone sees you. 'Sides, I'm pretty sure people have better things to do than spy on mythical creatures." A smirk formed his face.

She admitted that his suggestion was not bad, but her pride stopped her. She would never ask for a wolf's help, especially this mongrel's help. Rosalie crossed her arms. "I'll just wait here until the sun goes down."

Dropping his arms on his both sides, Jacob broke into laughter.

Rosalie shot him an irritated glance. "And what's so funny?"

"Does Mr. Sun scare you?" he asked, as if talking to a little child. "Don't worry. He doesn't bite." He broke again into a laughing fit.

Rosalie maintained a straight face. "Grow up," she murmured.

Jacob rested his hands on the roof. "Come on. It'll literally only take me two seconds to cross the door from here."

"I'm not taking a chance," she said without budging.

Jacob craned his neck around the area. "Nobody will see you. I don't see anyone."

Rosalie looked at the other way, not making any decisions.

"Nessie's waiting," Jacob reminded her.

Rosalie eyed him from head to toe and back before looking back to his eyes. "Fine," she finally said. "But—"

Jacob's eyes rolled. "But what now, your highness?"

"I owe you. This is not a charity. I am going to pay-"

Before Rosalie even finished her sentence, Jacob slid his strong arms under her thighs and around her waist, taking her by surprise. "At least warn me first, you beast!" Rosalie complained. Jacob ignored her. As soon as he pulled her out of the car, Rosalie's exposed skin sparkled against the sun. She buried her head on his shoulder, and rested her arms on his chest. Despite of the smell, she couldn't help but admire his physique. It reminded her of Emmett's. She quickly scolded herself for having such thoughts. _Utterly_ _Disgusting!_, she thought.

Pushing the car door close with his right foot, Jacob clutched Rosalie towards his massive body and zoomed towards Charlie's house for "safety."

He smiled to himself. He never imagined in a million years that he would carry this stunning beauty in his arms. If only his pack could see him right now, they would never believe their eyes.

As Jacob pushed the door open, Charlie and Nessie snapped their heads up, surprised at the sight.

They appeared to be preparing for a trip. A bucket, basket of food and a fishing rod was being packed.

Rosalie quickly stood to her feet gracefully, freeing herself from his grip; the expression on her perfect face was that of disgust. Jacob couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hi Charlie," Jacob greeted.

"Hey kid." Charlie looked from Jacob to Rosalie, his eyes full of questions. He sensed the tension between them. "Everything okay?" It was apparent on his face that he certainly did not expect Rosalie's presence in his house.

Jacob slumped onto the sofa. "Rosalie didn't want to be left alone so I took her with me. And she had really bad cramps so I had to carry her." He wasn't sure why he was lying for her.

Rosalie flashed her glorious smile to Charlie. "Good to see you again, Charlie. I hope you don't mind me tagging along with them."

Surprised by her friendliness, Charlie replied, "Of course, I don't mind at all. Welcome to my house, Rosalie." Rosalie never spoke to him before and as far as he was concerned, she wasn't a fan of Bella.

"Thank you, chief Swan," she replied. Jacob tried to stifle his laughter.

Nessie pulled Charlie's hand. "Let's go, grandpa!"

"Where are you off to, honey?" Rosalie asked in confusion.

"Grandpa and I are going to go fishing!" she said excitedly.

"It was her idea," Charlie responded. "I didn't expect her to take such interest in fishing, and how can I say no to that face?" he said, gazing adoringly at his granddaughter's cheerful face.

"Spoiled little brat, aren't you?" Jacob teased her.

"Are you kids coming?" Charlie asked, eyeing both Jacob and Rosalie. "The weather is quite nice today. I haven't seen this beautiful sunshine in a while."

Rosalie flashed Jacob a questioning look. "That sounds lovely, but I think I'll just—"

"Stay here," Jacob said, completing her sentence. She glowered at him, her mouth hanging open. _You have got to be kidding! _

"W-were staying here?" Rosalie asked through gritted teeth.

Yawning, he continued. "I'm too tired. I could use some sleep. I hope it's okay with you, Charlie."

Charlie understood. "Of course. There's food in the fridge, just help yourselves," he said, looking from Jacob to Rosalie.

Shutting his eyes close, Jacob spoke, "You heard that Rosalie? There's food in the fridge. Don't be shy." A smile was forming in his lips. Rosalie glared at him sharply, and he could feel it.

"Are you sure you don't want to fish with us, Aunt Rosalie?" Nessie asked.

"Not this time, sweetie." She smiled at her, trying to hide her irritation at Jacob.

"I'm sorry about the cramps, Rosalie." Charlie spoke. "It's probably best to rest your legs for a few minutes."

Rosalie half-heartedly nodded.

"Alright kids, off we go. We should be back in no time," Charlie announced.

"Have fun, sweetie!" Jacob called, his eyes still closed.

"I will!" Nessie replied. He heard the door shut, and the roaring engine outside. They were gone.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Rosalie spit the words like venom. "Who told you I want to get stuck here with you?"

"Then go home." Jacob answered lazily, his feet dangling on one side. "Or better yet, go fish with Charlie and Nessie. You don't have to get stuck with me."

This annoyed Rosalie even more. She stood in front of Jacob with her hands on her waist. "I cannot go out in the sun, do you even hear yourself?"

"Blondie, as far as I'm concerned, I did not invite you to come with me. You invited yourself. And now you want to leave?" Jacob snorted. "Not my problem."

"You will have a problem if you won't help me." She threatened.

He loved the idea that she needed a favor from him. He thought this day would never come.

Jacob finally opened his eyes, smiling up at the blonde goddess in front of him. "What do you want from me?"

"Just help me get to my car the way you did earlier," she replied with slight unease.

"And where are you going? What if Nessie looks for you when she gets back?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and look at him with disdain. "You are so freaking stupid. I didn't say I was going anywhere. I just want to stay in my car." Jacob's facial expression showed confusion. Rosalie continued, "Oh, you wanna know why? Because I can't stand you. Clear?"

Jacob sat right up, resting his feet on the floor. He looked at her in amusement. "Really? I thought you and I are already getting along."

Rosalie let out a sarcastic laugh. "In your dreams, mongrel."

Jacob nodded slowly. "Okay. Well, how about I'll help you... in your dreams?" He replied, enjoying every single minute of their back and forth.

Rosalie looked out the window. He measured the distance between the house and the car. It will take her two seconds to cross the lot. Still, she couldn't take any chance.

"Fine." She whipped out her cell phone from her pocket and dialed a number. "I'll call Esme."

Jacob finally stood up. "Alright fine. You win." Knowing Rosalie, he knew she would definitely twist the story to her advantage, making him look like the bad guy in Esme's eyes.

She pressed a button on her phone to cancel the call. "Thank you," she said sarcastically.

"On one condition," he announced.

Her eyes followed him as he walked past her towards the door. "What?"

Jacob collected the keys hanging on the side wall and opened the door. "You're not gonna be a pain in the ass for the rest of the day. Deal?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at him. "Deal," she replied, just to shut him up. Without any warning, Jacob scooped her on his arms. Rosalie growled. "I said warn me first!" He closed the door and dashed to the car. He quickly slid her in the passenger seat and went around to sit in the driver's seat.

"Get out of my car, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Rosalie exclaimed.

Jacob started the engine. "I thought you're not gonna be a pain in the ass? You made a deal, remember?"

She decided that there was no point in arguing with him. Either she'd comply, or she could hurt him really, really bad. She couldn't upset Nessie like that. "Where are we going?" She demanded.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Jacob smiled at her and drove away.

* * *

_**AN: Yay! Thank you so much for reading and leaving reviews! Your feedback really means a lot! :) Hope you liked this update. :)**_


	9. Strategy

"I really don't appreciate you dragging me somewhere against my will. If you're trying to win my friendship, you just blew it." She was looking out the window, not even bothering to look at him.

"Well, think of it as family time." Jacob emphasized the word "family", which was clearly not approved by Rosalie. Instead, she gave him a disgusted look. "What's wrong with that?"

She hissed. "What's wrong? I don't like you, you don't like me. What part of we-don't-like-each-other do you not understand?" She said it as a matter-of-fact.

_Speak for yourself_, he thought to himself. "Come on. You can't tell me that you're not having at least a little bit of fun."

"Do I look like I'm having fun to you?"

He glanced at her quickly and looked back at the road. "I guess not. Well, maybe we can turn that frown upside down?"

She made a face of disgust. "Doubtful!"

Jacob let out a hearty laugh. "Alright. Why don't you make a suggestion? Where do you want to go?"

"At this point, dog? I'd rather be in Italy, so why don't you be a good pet and drive me to the airport right now?"

Jacob mockingly laughed. "HA-ha. Nice try, Barbie. You're gonna have to come up with a better idea than that."

This aggravated her more. "Well, don't ask me if you're not going to do it, jerk."

Jacob ignored her growing irritation. "You know, you can kick me out of the car if you really want to, yet you haven't done so. That tells me something."

"Are you implying that I'm enjoying your company? Don't think that I have not considered that. Believe me, I have worse things in mind. But killing you right now would be so anti-climactic."

"Well, it's actually quite flattering to know that killing me is the climax." He smiled, which annoyed her more. "Speaking of climax, why don't we go somewhere where there is no sun? Somewhere dark…"

She looked at him in frustration. "Cut it with the riddles, will you? Where the hell are we going?"

"Be patient. We're almost there." He winked at her, and exited the freeway. A movie theater could be seen from a distance.

She looked at him in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Not at all." Shortly after, he pulled in to the parking lot and parked. "Welcome to the public movie theater, Rosalie."

* * *

**_AN: Hello guys! I do apologize for the ridiculously delayed update. The thing is, I already have written the ending for this, and I know what I want to happen, but writing the scenes is quite challenging. Plus, I am graduating from college (yay) so I am really swamped with school stuff. Anyway, this is just a short update to let you know that I have not abandoned this and I am currently working on the next 2 chapters. :)_**

**_I REALLY appreciate all the lovely feedback. You're amazing. You inspire me to explore J & R's relationship. I think they have a strange and fascinating relationship and I want to (hopefully) portray it as accurate as possible._**

**_Fairytale: Aww thank you so much! I hope you like this update :)_**

_**nooneknows: Wow thank you very much, that's exactly what I'm striving for, and I'm happy that someone notices it. :) I am a BIG fan of slow pacing & building up the characters' relationship. In real life, typically people don't go from hating each other to having sex the next minute. I'm not saying it's necessarily bad, I do like some of those, but it's not true to the characters. I want the characters to be believable and be as close to their personalities as possible. And yes, there is definitely going to be attraction between them *hint hint*:) LOL sorry this is a long arse reply, but anyway, THANK YOU! :)**_

_**Ashley Cullen Emmett's Wife: Heyy thank you so much! :)**_

_**Venera22: Aww thank you so much! :)**_

_**PinkPoodle543: Thank you, thank you! :)**_

_**redheadbrowning: Thank you so much! :)**_

_**Secret: Thank you so much! I am so happy to hear that, I appreciate it :)**_

_**Jillian: Thanks so much! :)**_

_**JessicaAnne: Aww that's so sweet! Thank you! :)**_

_**Brankel: Thank you so much! :)**_

_**Charlotte: Thank you so much! :)**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed this! I will try to thank each one of you in the next chapter. :) Take care guys!**_


End file.
